1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle having a head light on a handle cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle typically has a bar-shaped handle operated by a rider for changing the direction of a wheel. A handle cover may be provided to cover the periphery of the handle in order to improve the external appearance of the vehicle and to reduce air resistance during running. A head light may also be provided on the handle cover, wherein the upper portion and both sides of the head light are covered by the handle cover (for example, see JP-A-9-193865, page 4, FIG. 2).
The head light typically swings substantially upward and downward around a supporting member provided on the handle cover to adjust the optical axis of a light bulb in the head light, that is, to aim the head light. However, when the head light swings upward or downward in this manner, there is disagreement between contours of adjacent ends of the handle cover and the head light. As a result, the contour of the handle cover end may not agree with the contour of the head light end in a side view, which deteriorates the appearance of the head light and the handle cover, and diminishes the external appearance of the straddle-type vehicle.